Loveless Marriage
by vedha
Summary: Tomoyo is forced to marry a person she doesn't even know due to her dying mother.What happens when she actually falls for her childhood friend Eriol who comes forward to take her hand in marriage? CHAPTER 7 UP! Sorry for the wait!
1. Chapter 1

"Miss. Daidouji, the doctor wants to talk to you..." the young woman clad in a white dress said to the young Daidouji Heiress.

The raven haired beauty had her eyes fixed on the hospital floor all this while and when she lifted her head anyone would gasp at her bloodshot eyes along with her skin that had gotten even more paler if that was possible. Returning a tired smile she got up to enter the doctor's office.

She was there at the hospital all night and it was almost dawn now. As Tomoyo sat down in the chair waiting for the doctor to come back with the reports last night's events came back rushing to her.

Things were very much of a routine now for Tomoyo Daidouji. After finishing her double major in Fashion and Business Management she managed to take over the Toy Company letting her mother help in the background. She made sure that she had enough time to design and her mother had already started a small boutique for her which was being managed by Sakura. Tomoyo was able to balance both in a splendid way and Sonomi just watched her daughter do such a fabulous job.

Tomoyo would spend her time in the Toy Company till evening and will head to the boutique after that. Tomoyo did not expect her mother to collapse suddenly after dinner. She was just laughing at a joke that Tomoyo had said and the next thing the young mistress saw was her mother falling down in a heap with blood flowing out of her mouth. She did not hesitate before carrying her mother with the help of the servants and driving to the nearest hospital.

"Miss. Tomoyo..." the doctor broke her out of her trance. That was when she felt the new set of tears flowing down her cheek. Slowly wiping of them she sat up straight and looked at the elderly man wearing a white coat with hope that he would tell her that her mother is just fine.

"I am sorry Miss. Your mother is affected by liver cirrhosis. All the stress in her had lead to the inflammation of her liver and I am afraid she has lost a lot of blood. There is nothing we could do now but pray that it does not get any worse..." he said with an apologetic look on his face.

Tomoyo's world started spinning now. The only person she had was going to leave her soon. She had always prepared herself that her mother was not going to stay with her forever. But little did she expect it to come so soon. "H..How long does s..she have?" she asked with her voice trembling.

"At the rate if she makes it upto a month it will be a miracle. We will be needing more blood in case she loses more of it in the coming days. You both have the same blood group right, I shall ask a nurse to collect some blood from you..." he said which induced a fresh batch of tears from her already swollen eyes.

After thanking the doctor Tomoyo came out to call Sakura. In all this commotion she had forgotten to call her cousin to inform her about her sick mother. Sonomi was like second mother for Sakura.

She dialled her number and waited patiently. It was around 3 in the morning. she did not expect Sakura to pick the phone at all and was surprised to hear a masculine hello on the other side.

"Touya-kun? This is Tomoyo..." she said trying to suppress her cracking voice.

"What is it Tomoyo? Why are you calling at such an early hour?" his voice sounded very worried.

"It... its mother... She is sick... Can you please come here with Sakura-chan? I am at theMemorial Hospital." She said. She was still afraid about how the cherry blossom would break down after hearing the news.

"We will be there in ten minutes Tomoyo..." he said hanging up.

He stuck to his word and the entire Kinomoto family found her outside the ICU ward. With tears brimming in her eyes she narrated them the happenings of the previous night and her talk with the doctor.

Sakura broke into tears as soon as she heard the news and Touya was consoling her while Fujitaka just sat silently by Tomoyo's side. Neither of them spoke anything because their hearts were just too full of emotions to let any words out.

"It is ok cry Tomoyo-chan..." he said facing her and that was enough for her to lay her head on his shoulder and cry her heart out.

After an hour or so the nurse came out "Daidouji-san is awake. She wishes to see you ... Only Family allowed..." she informed eyeing the other three people.

"We are family to her..." an irritated Touya called out and they went in.

As Tomoyo opened the door, she felt her world spinning for the umpteenth time. the room with white walls had all kinds of beeping machines which made her feel sick and seeing her mother's limp body under those white covers made all the blood in her face drain out.

With a little push from Fujitaka she went to sit near Sonomi.

Lifting up the oxygen Sonomi said "Tomoyo dear... I realise that I do not have much time left... W..will you grant me a wish?" with a lot of struggle. She slowly raised her hand that had some IV connected to the back and caressed Tomoyo's pale cheek.

"Anything for you mother..." she said crying more.

"Please don't cry. I don't want to leave you alone... Please get married..." she said as her dull blue eyes pierced into violet ones.

Marriage was not something Tomoyo had thought about all these years. She did not even have a boyfriend for all she cared. The prospect of marriage sent her into another state of shock. But she has to do it for her dying mother.

Recovering from her temporary shock she nodded "Yes mother... I will find a nice guy and get married as soon as possible..." she said crying harder.

Sonomi's eyes showed happiness despite the pain in her stomach. Her eyes darted to the Kinomotos standing there and she called out to Fujitaka.

"I give you the responsibility of finding a young man suitable for Tomoyo... I want to see her marriage before going to Nadeshiko..." she said to him only to gain a weak smile from him.

"But Sonomi-kun Tomoyo is just 25... Don't you think you are hurrying it a bit? Marriage is supposed to come after love..." he defended for Tomoyo.

"Please old man... This is my final wish..." she struggled for oxygen. Tomoyo put the oxygen mask on her face again with trembling hands and said "It is fine uncle Fujitaka. I am sure I can find love after getting married... Mother please rest for now..." she said and they left the room.

Outside the ICU Touya was throwing a tantrum.

"She is just 25 dad... How can she be forced into a marriage like this? How can she marry a guy she probably doesn't even know?" he was practically shouting getting glares from the nurses in return.

"It is Sonomi's dying wish... We have to give respect to it. She has never asked something for herself and this is the only thing she is asking for... Besides Tomoyo-chan is ready to marry a person for her mother. So our responsibility comes in finding a good boy who would treat her nicely..." he said glancing at the raven haired girl sitting near the coffee machine.

As if remembering something suddenly Fujitaka pulled out his phone and dialled a number. He went towards the reception area as he heard a muffled hello from the other side.

"Hope I am not disturbing you Hirragizawa-kun..." he said.


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you for your reviews pinklo, James Birdsong and Shanaa12.. Here is the next chapter.

DreamWeaver0509: Yes you are right... But there is a reason for it and it will be revealed in the upcoming chapters... Please be patient...

**...**

"What do you mean by arranged marriage?" the masculine voice over the phone was so loud that she had to keep the phone away from her ear.

"I am not deaf Syaoran... Even we are shocked..." Sakura was talking to the Li boy over phone. Their relationship had steadily grown into a rather strong one over the years. Syaoran was now managing the Li Corps in China but he still manages to sneak out to meet Sakura.

"Can I speak to Tomoyo now? May be I can talk her out of it..." he spoke after getting a little calm.

"No Syaoran! She is doing this for her mother and we should respect her decision." Sakura said as she noticed her father signalling her to come.

"Hey listen, I gotta go now... Otou-san is calling me... Ja!" she said hanging up without waiting to hear his goodbye.

Fujitaka took her to the cafeteria and saw that Tomoyo was already sitting there. Touya was nowhere to be seen. Once they both settled down Fujitaka began speaking. "Tomoyo, Are you sure about your decision?" he paused so that she can give her answer. She just nodded letting him continue. "I think I found a fiancé for you..." the second these words left his mouth it was Sakura's turn to shout. "WHAT?" was all she said as he interrupted her.

"Sakura-san please let me finish. This boy is a well known person to both of you and he is willing to accept Tomoyo's hand in marriage. He is a nice person by heart..." he said now looking at Tomoyo who had decided against talking.

"We know him? Is it one of Onii-chan's friends?" Sakura did the talking on her behalf.

"This person owes big time to your mother Tomoyo-chan. Sonomi once saved his life and when I told him about the situation here he was willing to help. So he accepted the idea of arranged marriage and he is on his way here..." Fujitaka spoke still looking into Tomoyo's eyes which were blank and had no sparkle in it.

"Who is it?" she spoke for the first time in the entire conversation.

"Eriol Hirragizawa!" he said and waited for some kind of reaction. All Tomoyo did was nod and Sakura was equally shocked at her reaction to tell anything.

**Meanwhile in the Reed Manor:**

A certain teenager was busy pacing around his room throwing things he will be needing for his stay at Tomoeda. Just then a red haired girl stood at his doorway with her arms folded in front of her.

"Are you sure about this master? I mean Tomoyo-chan is a nice girl, but arranged marriage is not a simple thing..." she tried to reason him out. It was very mature for Nakuru Akizuki to talk like that.

The blue eyed man looked up from his packing with a smile playing on his face. " is dying Nakuru. If it was not for her, I won't be standing here talking to you. She was the person who saved the great Clow Reed's reincarnation from death. Marrying Tomoyo is her dying wish and I shall do it for her sake... " he said continued packing.

**Five years ago:**

A drunken Eriol stumbled out from the bar. It was some time past midnight. His vision was not so good but he had no other choice but to drive home even though he was drunk. His mobile had switched off due to low battery and he was literally helpless. As he tried to walk with those jelly legs on the pavement his legs gave up and fell on an elderly lady who was trying to get past him so that she could enter the bar.

Sonomi was about to shout but smelled the alcohol from him and gently pushed him away as she stood up. She noticed him searching for his glasses which was near her foot and decided to help him up.

Once the man stood up he said "T..Thenk you lady!" in a stuttered Japanese and made her wonder who he could be speaking Japanese in England. She studied him as he walked away. His pale complexion and dark hair that glistened in a blue shade when moon light hit were way too familiar for her.

Sonomi opened her mouth to call him out but before any words left her mouth a speeding car hit the drunken man who was trying to cross the road.

Recovering from the shock she went near him to find him in a pool of blood. She immediately called for an ambulance and checked for his pulse while she waited. His pulse was dropping and she did not want anyone to die in front of her eyes. After looking around Sonomi laid her hand on his chest as she closed her eyes.

Her lips moved fast indicating that she was mumbling something under her breathe. Her hand glowed as she healed him with the last of magic that was left in her.

She opened her eyes and checked for his pulse and now it was steady. As she heard the siren sound of the ambulance a sudden tiredness hit her. '_So much for using the last ounce of magic...' _she thought as she collapsed when one of the paramedics approached her.

Nakuru's footsteps brought Eriol out of his thoughts about the past. Soon after Sakura captured the Hope card, Clow's memories began to fade away from him. But somehow his magic remained the same way.

Eriol was no more the 'mature for his age' character but a usual teenager who enjoyed his life, got drunk, went out with girls but still studied and managed to get into a good college. Now Eriol was the president of his company 'The Reed Enterprises'. He worked hard and was able to earn a fair profit.

That night five years ago was when Eriol had gone out with his collegues to enjoy the latest collaboration with another multinational company. If it were not for Sonomi he would have died even before the paramedics arrived.

Turns out that she and Nadeshiko had little magic in them because they never did anything to develop it... She had used that magic to heal his fatal wounds and left him with minor wounds alone. Sonomi was unconscious for an entire day after that and it was Fujitaka who came to take care of her. Fortunately he was in England for some seminar and came to help out immediately.

"It's time Eriol-sama..." Spinel sat on his shoulder reminding him about their flight. With that the trio left the Reed Manor.

**Back to Tomoeda:**

"You got to be kidding me..." it was Syaoran's voice over the phone as Sakura called him to inform him about the situation.

"I am glad it is Eriol. What if it was some stranger? He would surely accept such a proposal for Tomoyo-chan's money..." she reasoned.

"You are right. But Hirragizawa is a weirdo... I swear if he ever makes Tomoyo cry, I will make sure that he won't be there to see the sunlight again..." he said in a serious tone making Sakura laugh. He sure was over-protective over her.

"Don't worry Syaoran-kun. Tomoyo is a strong person. She will make this forced relationship a successful one..." she said.

Unaware to this couple the raven-haired mistress was sitting alone in the cafeteria. The tea was left forgotten as she just stared into the space before her. Thoughts were swivelling through her mind. A lot has happened and before she could even blink she is going to get married soon.

"I am doing this only for you, mother..." she mumbled as she got up and left with tears welling up her mind.

Tomoyo had always wanted to have a marriage filled with love just like the Kinomotos. She admired their small family and wished to have her own family just like them. Her mother has always made her go out on dates with guys she thought were compatible for Tomoyo. Not even in her wildest dreams did she imagine Eriol Hirragizawa to be her life partner.

'_He is a nice person. But I hardly even know him and within a few weeks I will be married to him. I wonder how he is feeling about the entire situation...'_ she thought as her eyes closed involuntarily making her fall asleep while sitting on one of the chairs in the waiting hall.

****...****

$$Sorry for the short chapter... Reviews are welcome...$$


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you for the reviews guys... So here is the next chapter...

Shanaa12: You have more anticipation than Tomoyo should have... :P

sakuraakamichelle: Well both of them do it for a dying parent... Both have a lot of hesitations but decide to put it behind for Sonomi's sake..

guardiana and James Birdsong: Thank you so much... Here is the 3rd chapter...

**##**##**##**

"It is not necessary for you to come along Tomoyo-chan. I could receive them alone right..." Sakura voiced her opinion. Tomoyo had insisted that she come to receive the trio coming from England. Well it was technically two people and one stuffed doll.

"This is the least I could do for Hirragizawa-san for the great deed he is carrying out..." the young mistress spoke as she saw her reflection one more time before they both got down from the limo.

Just as the two beauties entered the airport, they heard the announcement go about the flight from England. As they looked around for a familiar face suddenly they heard a loud squeal "SAKURA-CHAAAAN..." as a red haired woman bounced and hugged the auburn haired girl.

"Don't scare the poor card mistress Nakuru..." a gentle voice came from behind. As Nakuru released her death grip on Sakura she was able to see the owner of the voice and she felt her mouth drop open at the handsome lad standing in front of her holding the trolley filled with suitcases. She quickly leaned forward to give the Londoner a friendly hug. "It is so good to see you Eriol-kun..." she said.

**Eriol's P.O.V:**

Once Sakura let go of me my eyes landed on her nightingale friend. She had a small smile on her face and a beautiful bouquet of roses in her hand. For a moment I felt my heart skip a beat. She looked like porcelain doll that was too fragile and yet composed about the entire situation. I noticed the black circles beneath her eyes as she neared me.

"Nice to see you again Hirragizawa-san..." she said extending the bouquet to me. When I heard my last name roll of her tongue I felt a pang in my heart but shrugged it off. We were nothing but former classmates. We don't even belong to the category of friends...

"Thank you for accepting such a proposal in such short notice." She added.

I shook my head "Please don't mention it Daidouji-san... I owe my life to ..." I spoke.

My manor was already taken care of and the girls were courteous enough to drop us off there. I promised that I shall visit Sonomi later that afternoon once I have sorted everything here...

As I came out of my room after unpacking my things, I could heard Nakuru cooking. Her cooking skills had grown in a remarkable way over the ways. Just then Spinel came out of the library and sat on my shoulder.

"You still have a choice Eriol-sama... Tomoyo-sama will understand if you backed out of this whole arranged marriage plan." He spoke in his subtle voice. Spinel was always the one of wisdom while Nakuru was the one with a child's heart.

"No Spinel... I want to do this for the person who saved my life..." I told him patiently. This particular conversation was majorly popping out for the past few days now.

"If you want to help out the Daidouji mistress you can always heal her using your magic and get even with her. But don't you think marriage is a big leap?" he asked me.

"We both know that it is not about saving her life. You of all people should know Sonomi Daidouji's intentions Spinel. Her health is beyond any repair even using magic. She led herself to such a condition..." my answer seemed to kindle my memories.

**Flashback:**

**Normal P.O.V:**

"She is gaining consciousness. I will go get the doctor." A voice spoke as Sonomi Daidouji opened her eyes slowly and took in her surroundings.

She spotted a nurse standing beside her and threw her a questioning look. "You passed out last night as soon as we arrived. That man is fine. He is taking rest now..." the nurse informed her before walking out.

Just then the doctor entered her room and checked up on her. "We just need to take a few tests to make sure you are completely fine Mrs. Daidouji... was really worried about your condition last night!" he told her and went out.

'_Kinomoto? How the hell did he come here?'_ she thought as the said man entered the room.

He had a tired smile on his bespectacled face and sat near her. "What happened Sonomi-kun? And how did you come across Hirragizawa-kun?" he bombarded her with questions.

"I was on my way to the bar when I saw him stumbling out of the building. He was drunk. His face seemed familiar to me and then suddenly he was hit by a car..." she explained. But Fujitaka was not satisfied.

"That does not explain you collapsing..." he pointed out.

Sonomi's mouth came to the shape of oh. Understanding that she was in no mood to answer that question he left it hanging in the air.

They both later visited Eriol who was still unconscious. "He reminds me a lot of Tomoyo-chan... So charming, yet lonely..." Fujitaka said while his eyes scanned Eriol's bandaged body.

Suddenly Sonomi went into a cough fit. She covered her mouth with her hands while Fujitaka went to get some water. She uncovered her mouth to see blood all over her hands and was shocked.

"I am sorry ... Your liver has been heavily damaged. Are you an alcoholic?" doctor spoke softly while she still recovered from the shock.

All Sonomi could do was nod gaining a silent gasp from Fujitaka.

"There are medicines to cure her condition right?" he asked hopefully only to see the doctor shrug.

"Apparently there are no medicines that could cure Liver Cirrhosis. We can extend her period of life but not eradicate the condition..." he stated.

If you expect the Sonomi Daidouji to cry or break down, you are completely wrong. Instead she was determined. Once they both were out of the Doctor's room she held Fujitaka's hands in hers and said "I have never asked anything from you... But this will be my first and last request..."

He did not deny her words. "I don't want my daughter to have a lonely life like the one she is having now... I don't want her to become another Sonomi. Will you help me?" she asked.

"Anything for you Sonomi-kun... But Tomoyo-chan will find someone on her own... Have faith in her..." he tried to convince the mistress.

She let go of his hands and started walking. They both walked in a heavy silence when she suddenly stood in front of a ward room. "When the time comes for me to leave, I want you to get these two together..." she said pointing at the room.

He looked inside to see the peaceful face of Eriol Hirragizawa.

It was indeed a miracle that Sonomi managed to survive for five long years with the deadly condition.

A few doctors, Fujitaka Kinomoto and finally Eriol Hirragizawa were the only ones who knew the truth about her health. The naive Tomoyo did not have a clue about her mother's illness until the very last minute.

Eriol and Fujitaka had been insisting on using magic to cure her, but she politely declined their offers. All that she did was to take medicines to give Tomoyo enough time. But as expected the raven haired girl had no time to get into a relationship no matter how many blind dates her mother set her up.

Being one of the finest women in Tomoeda did no justice to the nightingale. She had a huge fan club all through the city but still remained single. No one knows the exact reason for her to stay single.

Now if we come back to the hospital room of Sonomi Daidouji, we could see her unconscious with a certain reincarnation sitting beside her.

"You could have reversed the entire situation if you had listened to me. Now your liver has gone beyond any kind of repair. But I shall keep up my promise. I will not reveal your reasons unless Tomoyo asks..." he said holding her hand. With that note he silently got up and left the room.

A quick engagement was being arranged meanwhile. Tomoyo did not want to postpone it any later. She felt as if she was organising some kind of business party. She was to meet Eriol at a jewellery store to pick their engagement and wedding rings and was on her way. This was the first time she is going to be alone with him after his arrival in Japan.

**Tomoyo's P.O.V:**

It is funny that my first date is spent in selecting my engagement and wedding ring. I thought going to the shop for such a deed was supposed to erupt butterflies in my stomach.

I am doing this for you mother...

The limo came to a slow halt at the traffic signal. I looked out and my eyes landed on the window of a certain cafe. I could see a young couple sitting with their fingers entwined. They were whispering sweet things to each other as a smile covered both their faces. suddenly the guy let go of her hand and took out something from his pocket. I strained my eyes to see what it was and recognised it to be a red velvet box. I turned away as the girl squealed in excitement.

It was enough for me. I felt the hot liquid run through my cheek. Of all days I should witness such a scene. If it was any other day I would have smiled. But I was in no state to smile at such a sweet thing knowing that something like that will never happen in my life.

One thing I was glad about this entire arranged marriage was the fact that Hirragizawa accepted to be my groom. At least I know him and he is certainly not doing this for my money. He has enough money to spend for two lifetimes. What if I had to marry a gold digger? My life would have gone berserk in the blink of an eye.

But that does not mean that I really look forward for all the events that are to follow.

My thought train was stopped abruptly as I felt the car come to a halt. This time it was in front of the shop. Eriol insisted that we go to this place as they had best jewel designers in town.

I wiped away my tears and corrected my make up one last time before getting down. I saw that Eriol Hirragizawa was already waiting for me in their lounge.

"Sorry to keep you waiting..."I bowed.

"It is alright Daidouji-san..." he smiled and got up. "You of all people should know how to use a concealer Daidouji-san!" he added as stood there in shock. Am i that obvious?

He was about to enter the shop but turned around to see me rooted to my spot.

"Is anything the matter Daidouji-san?" he asked. That name was really a matter.

"Um... Since we are betrothed now, I guess it will be better if we call each other by our first names. If people heard us still calling by our second names it would lead to an awkward situation..." I said not looking into his eyes.

"Certainly Da...Tomoyo-san..." he said and my eyes instantly lit up with the way my name rolled from his tongue.

I guess I must have been staring at him for some time because he cleared his throat and called "Shall we go inside?" holding the door open for me.

He is still such a gentleman... I wonder what kind of a person he is deep down...

**Eriol's P.O.V:**

After choosing the designs we left for lunch. This was supposed to be my first date with Tomoyo and most likely this would be my last date as well because next week she will be my fiancé.

I don't know how she is feeling but I have a feeling that this relationship might just work out. We had so much in common. I found out that we both loved Cherry Blossom, autumn season and our favourite pass time is to read books sitting by the window along with a cup of hot chocolate when it is raining.

She sat across me in the fancy Italian restaurant as I observed her. Her white formal shirt and grey pencil skirt was well complemented with the jacket. She looked elegant but the air around her screamed strictly business.

She was currently talking to her assistant or something because that stern expression on her face said that she was talking about her company dealings.

To manage a huge toy company and boutique was not quiet an easy task. But she somehow made time for both.

Once she got off her call she noticed me staring at her and asked "Is there something on my face?" and started getting out her Compaq.

I chuckled "No... I was just wondering how you manage two separate streams along with your personal problems and yet remain calm about it?" I know it was a vry touchy subject to begin with. But the sooner she lets out her feelings the better she will get. Building up everything within is not a good thing.

Her looks gave me the message that she did not want to talk about it. "And why do you think I will tell you?" she asked me.

I gave out a laugh as I leaned in to tell "Because I am your would-be."

Just when I think she was going to give me a nasty look and a retort she did something I never expected her to do. She stuck her tongue out at me with her hands near her forehead and wiggled those slender fingers.

And that was enough for me to laugh aloud and maybe my laughter was contagious because she joined me soon and we laughed as if we have never laughed in our entire lives.

Her laughter was so enchanting that I forgot the fact that we both were actually forced into a marriage.

Maybe marrying a girl like Tomoyo Daidouji is not a bad thing... She would certainly make life interesting for me...

**##**##**##**##**

**##Okay so this is another short chapter... I am going to apologise in advance because I will not be able to update for a while since my classes are started on monday... But I promise not to prolong the time to update... Reviews are welcome... And for people who have added this story in your story alert or in your favorites, i really thank you... Those notification mails are my real inspiration...##**


	4. Chapter 4

****AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know that it is too quick... But the story begins after their marriage only... I really don't know much about japanese weddings and I have tried my best to bring it out properly... Please correct me if I am wrong anywhere...

Shanaa12: They really are an adorable pair...

James Birdsong,guardiana: Thank you for your review...

*Shiromuku- It is a white kimono a bride is to wear... It is just like the white wedding dress of a western wedding...

**Tomoyo's P.O.V:**

White was never a colour that suited me. But today I had no choice but to wear the white garment that hung in front of me. "Sakura-chan, can you help me wear the sash?" I called out as I struggled with the silver shaded clothing. Sakura obediently tied the sash behind me and smoothed out the creases.

Mother insisted that we have a contemporary style wedding as it was the tradition of our family to have Japanese traditional wedding. I was supposed to wear a pure white kimono without any designs in it. But now that I see my reflection the material shows off woven sun and moon shapes in silk. It was barely noticeable but I liked it.

"Did you select the material Sakura-chan?" I asked her as she started working on my hair.

"No... Eriol-kun selected it. He said this will really suit for your _shiromuku*_. Even Sonomi-san liked it." She said twisting my hair into a complex bun and fixing it on my head.

I can't believe that today is my wedding and yet I feel nothing. No anxiety, no excitement and to top it all no happiness. But I was really glad that it was a Japanese style wedding and not a Western style wedding. Kissing someone I don't love in front of so many people is not in my agenda. I was saving it for a person whom I love with all my heart and I guess it is going to stay that way forever.

Once she fixed my hair I was ready. I waited as Sakura went to get changed into her kimono. I was left alone with my thoughts for now. Won't be too long until this loneliness I enjoyed so much will be snatched away from me forcefully.

A lot of people have asked me out, some even went to the extent of proposing also. But I have never had the spark in me. All these years I was waiting for someone to truly love me. All these people who have approached me came to me only because of my looks or my money. I disgusted them all. After entering the business world I was able to see the true colors of the world and despised almost everyone. I was planning to stay as a spinster until mother suddenly wanted to get me married. Had she requested the same when she was fine I would have simply explained to her and gotten away with it.

But now was a different situation. I might not be a doctor but I know the seriousness of her illness. Just to make sure I showed her reports to another doctor and he confirmed that she had less time on earth.

I wonder how Eriol feels about the entire situation. He did mention once that mother saved his life and owed her. so he is doing all this as an obligation? Just at the thought I could feel my heart sink. I have always wanted to have a simple but happy family like the Kinomotos. Yet god decided such a loveless marriage for me...

Kami-sama has no mercy on me!

**Normal P.O.V:**

Only the close relatives and friends had gathered at the Shinto Shrine for the wedding. Sonomi sat on a wheelchair clad in a pale blue kimono with Fujitaka on her side who had chosen to wear a formal suit and not the traditional dress.

Then there were Touya, Yukito, Nakuru and a few friends from Tomoyo's college. Eriol was to arrive at the shrine any moment now with Syaoran. He had flown all the way from China to attend this sudden wedding.

Just on cue they both emerged on the entrance of the shrine. Eriol was clad in a dark blue kimono that had the Clow symbol on his chest and back while Syaoran was wearing a forest green kimono with the Yin Yang symbol. Once Eriol reached the priest they all waited for the bride to come. Tomoyo entered the dimly lit shrine just on time in her white kimono with Sakura following her. Sakura wore a baby pink kimono with star designs on it with a green sash.

The bride and the groom went through the purification ritual and it was the groom's turn to say his vows.

"I Eriol Hirragizawa, take you Tomoyo Daidouji as my lawfully wedded wife. I promise to be with you till my last breathe and protect you from the harsh world and loneliness. I swear to be by your side through thick and thin..." Eriol said as he looked into Tomoyo's eyes. This was the first time he has ever been this close to this raven haired beauty and he was mesmerized by her amethyst pools instantly.

"I Tomoyo Daidouji, take you Eriol Hirragizawa as my lawfully wedded husband. I am confident that God has chosen you to be my husband. I promise to help you through your hardships and stick with you till the end and be loyal to you." She said as if it was her dialogue in some theatre production.

It was really weird that neither the bride nor the groom used the word love in their vows. But it was the truth. They both were not in love when they are getting married and it was good not to lie in front of Kami-sama.

After the exchange of rings they drank sake from the flat cups that were stacked up on each other.

Tomoyo Daidouji is now officially Tomoyo Hirragizawa.

**Tomoyo's P.O.V:**

I am no more a Daidouji. The ceremony got over and we both have to give our offerings to the god. I turned around to see my mother with tears streaming through her pale cheeks with a smile on her face.

I went to her as she held my face in her fragile hands. "Your father is very proud of you Tomoyo-chan..." she said kissing my temple. I could feel the happiness radiating from her and that was all I needed. This is the best answer I could give to all those tears I shed.

I am supposed to go to the banquet hall where the reception was to be held. I got into the limo along with Eriol as everyone cheered and waved. A smile crept up on my face as I thought how dramatic these guys were. We were not going for honeymoon or anything and yet they cheer like this.

My gaze was fixed outside as we passed through the sceneries. Eriol cleared his throat to gain my attention. "You are happy right?" he asked with a doubtful look.

"Mother is happy and that is all I want!" I told him with the same smile plastered on my face.

His smile faltered a bit but he gained back the same old look and said "You never change, do you? Always living for others' happiness..."

He was right. "So when are you starting here?" I asked him trying to change the topic. Eriol shifted his head office to Japan and had already finished all the paper work needed. He said he needed a change from England and besides Tomoeda was a place he never gets bored of.

"There is still some interior work going on in the office. So I should be starting here in a week or so." He stated. "Your things are being moved to my manor as we speak..." he added.

All I could do was nod. We are married now and it would be really strange if I stayed in my mansion and he stays in his manor. But I suppose having Spinel and Nakuru will be fun...

"Are Spinel and Nakuru ok with me staying there?" I asked him.

He chuckled a bit and answered "They are more than delighted to have you in the house. Spinel said that he was glad that there will be at least one person who was not out of their mind in the home..." making me chuckle with him.

I did visit them a few times during their stay. I wonder how Eriol even puts up with those two. A hyperactive, childish guardian and a hypo active, mature guardian were a weird combo. But I guess that was the same balance that Clow saw when creating Kero and Yue.

I wonder how it will feel to have someone by my side all the time... All during my childhood I was alone in that huge mansion as mother would be busy. Then as I started college I did not even move out like most youngsters did. It made no difference for me. I was already alone and I didn't think I would have as much privacy I had in the mansion. Maybe Eriol would be a good company...

**Normal P.O.V:**

As she pondered over those thoughts they arrived at the banquet hall and when they both entered the hall they were surprised to see so many people in the lavishly decorated hall. They walked over to the main table and saw that their families had already arrived and were seated.

Tomoyo and Eriol took their seats and the hall got silent as Syaoran got up to deliver his best man's speech.

"I am not gonna give some big speech and bore you guys... Tomoyo has become a sister figure to me over these years I have known her. If you ever hurt her Eriol, I will make sure that you won't see the rising sun again... Owww!" he said as Sakura stomped his foot making the entire crowd erupt in laughter. "To my loving sister and my friend..." he said rising his glass filled with the sparkling liquid.

Slow music started filling the hall as the DJ announced "Yo new couple... Get on the floor and spread the love..."

Eriol extended his hand as Tomoyo gracefully accepted it and they went to the dance floor.

**Eriol's P.O.V:**

I don't know why but my heart is filled with this warmth from the moment this beautiful woman entered the shrine today. She looks like an angel in her shiromuku yet something is missing. Maybe it's the fact that her smile is not reaching her eyes. Or maybe it could be my imagination also. She looks like a petite doll as she moves in sync with me. We both never uttered a word after stepping out of the limo.

I guess she has no idea what to talk about. I can understand her feelings very well. Had I been the long lost friend she would have spoken to me like there is no tomorrow asking about my life and stuff. But now I am her husband. She must be feeling very awkward because I know for a fact that she was single all this time. At first I thought that it was her feelings towards Sakura that did not allow her to move on. But when I asked her about it she politely answered that she has always seen Sakura as a sister and she has been single because she never came across her destined one.

Ah! Destiny is something I should be talking about. It was already prophesied that I will be marrying a person who has no magic yet has all connections with magic. When I read Clow's prophecy I was really confused by the statement. But now I understand what he meant by 'Connected with magic but not a magical being'

I looked at her as she danced with a small smile on her face yet her eyes were fixed on something or rather someone behind me. I turned to see that it was her mother sitting on her wheel chair returning the same smile.

I returned the gaze on her porcelain face only to meet with her amethyst eyes. Something in those eyes draws me towards them. in this moment I felt like nothing else existed except for this wonderful woman I am dancing with.

My trance was broken as I felt a slight tap on my shoulder and saw that Fujitaka wanted to dance with my wife. 'My Wife' those words sound so right and good. I gave her hand to the fatherly man as I went to sit near Sonomi.

"How are you feeling tonight Sonomi-san?" I asked the pale figure. Just a few weeks of hospitalisation and she looked like she had transformed into a vampire.

"I am feeling much better now Eriol-kun. Now that Tomoyo is in safe hands I can rest peacefully..." she said with her eyes fixed on her daughter who was dancing like a swan in the middle of the floor.

**Normal P.O.V:**

A comfortable silence enveloped them both as they both had their eyes fixed on the bride. Slowly Sonomi turned to see the look on Eriol's face and her eyes softened. Eriol looked at Tomoyo just like a father would look at his child having fun.

'_You are a precious thing to be protected Tomoyo...'_ he thought.

"Promise me one thing Eriol-kun..." she said gaining his attention. "Promise me that you will look after Tomoyo just like the way you see her now..."

His eyes widened a bit. _'How did she know?'_ he thought and said "Hai! I will protect her with my life Sonomi-san..."

Eriol and Tomoyo arrived at the Hirragizawa Manor at night to be welcomed by Spinel. "Welcome home mistress... Congratulations..." he said sitting on Tomoyo's shoulder.

Eriol showed her to her room which was opposite to his own room. Conveniently Nakuru's room was on the higher floor and she went straight to bed claiming that she was too tired. "Please call me if you need anything... You can knock my door no matter what time it is..." he said and left her alone in the big room. As said earlier all her things were arranged in her room. She changed into some comfortable night gown and stood in front of Eriol's room.

She was about to knock but decided not to disturb him and turned to leave. The door opened revealing Eriol in a simple t-shirt and shorts. "Come in..." he smiled.

"How did you know?" she asked him once she sat on the edge of his bed.

"You forget that I sense auras. What is troubling you Tomoyo?" he asked her not realizing that he was no more using the honorific.

"Tonight is our first night and..." she trailed off. She did not know why she wanted to knock his door in the first place. He laughed.

"You want to talk about our relationship inside this house?" he asked her straight. She nodded making him laugh more.

"The great Tomoyo Daidouji is nervous and shy..." he teased her as she spoke "I am now Tomoyo Hirragizawa... So I can be shy..."

He did not expect this reply. He went to sit beside her with a moderate gap between them. "For the world out there we might be husband and wife... When inside this house we both are just friends staying together..." he said but feeling a pang in his chest while saying the words 'just friends'.

"But I need to warn you... I will never let you be alone even for a minute!" he winked. "We can think about giving this relationship a chance later when you are used with me hovering around you..." he added.

She chuckled "Thank you Eriol-kun... For everything..." and extended her hand. He shook her hand and with that they said their goodnights and she left for her room.

Eriol lay on his bed as a heavy sigh escaped his mouth. _'Life is definitely going to be interesting from now on...'_ he thought closing his eyes and escaping to the deep pits of sleep.

At last this chapter is over... I had a hard time trying to think from both their perspectives...

And yes Tomoyo has never kissed a guy before... ;)

Reviews are welcome...


	5. Chapter 5

****AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know it has been over a month since I updated... Sorry... But college and my other fic have been taking a lot of my time these days... So here is the next chapter.

James Birdsong: Thank you so much... Well let me know how this chapter is... Hope I am able to portray the characters properly...

rockinggently: Yeah! Who wouldn't fall for The Tomoyo Daidouji? Eriol is no exception to escape her charms and beauty...

Shanaa12: Well lets see if their misery turns into joy soon enough... ;)

Thank you so much for the folks who had added this story onto their favorites and story alert... Thank you guys...

Enjoy the story...

#############

**Normal P.O.V:**

The young Daidouji mistress, scratch that... The young Hirragizawa mistress woke up to an unfamiliar ceiling. She wondered when she was going to get used to this strange feeling of occupying someone else's room. After locating a digital clock she saw that it was only 6 in the morning. It was her usual routine to walk up at this hour of the day. Since she had taken the day off, Tomoyo decided to tour the manor.

After getting dressed in a simple t-shirt and jean she started her little expedition through the Hirragizawa manor. Her first thought upon seeing their library was _'Who on earth reads so many books?'_ But then the image of a black feline appeared in her mind answering her question.

She browsed through the various shelves and saw that it was way organized than the local library. To her dismay most of the books were about magic. Some were about spiritual topics like after life and the origination of humans. Even in the small collection of fiction she found herself liking that particular shelf because it consisted majorly of classics, her favorites...

She made her way towards Eriol's study which was adjacent to the library. She paused for a moment before opening the door. She felt like invading someone's privacy, _'Hope Eriol won't mind'_ she thought as she entered the lavishly decorated room.

The teak wood furniture gave the room a majestic look. There were more shelves surrounding the walls of the room with a desk piled with papers and more books in one corner. She noticed that the books here were about his business line. She went towards his desk and saw at least ten books open and the rest were closed but with a lot of bookmarks in it. _'Won't he get bored reading so many books?'_ she thought as she picked up a book that had no title or a cover page.

"Listening to music helps from getting bored..." a masculine voice sounded from behind her making her jump in surprise. She turned around to see Eriol leaning against the door.

"You scared me Eriol-kun..." she said placing her hand on her chest as if that was going to help her heart calm down.

"Sorry! Didn't mean to scare you..." he smiled as he came to stand near her to look at a book she was holding. "Ah! That is Clow-san's diary..." he said gaining a curious look from her.

With a low chuckle he added "I don't have much of his memories now... So I have to dwell on his diary entries. The one that you are holding contains entries about his final days."

Tomoyo's mouth came to the shape of an 'o' as she kept the diary on the desk. "I was just taking a tour of the manor..." she looked at him apologetically.

He chuckled again. "You have equal rights in this house Tomoyo-san. Let's say I give you a proper tour after breakfast..." he offered. "Now come... Nakuru is waiting to feed you with all of her sugary creations..." added and opened the door for her.

'_He is still being the same gentleman...'_ she thought as they made their way to the dining hall. They could already hear Nakuru's squeals which they assumed were her attempts to feed Spinel with some sweet item.

They were in the living room when Nakuru came in chasing a Spinel who was flying for dear life. From the havoc they could make out some of the lines such as "Suppy-chan, try my new sugar bomb pancake..." and "Go away Nakuru..."

Other than that everything was just a complete noise which they both chose to ignore and made their way to the kitchen. The newlywed couple looked at the yummy looking food on the table. Tomoyo was about to help herself with some of the pancakes before Eriol stopped her by holding her hand. She looked at him questioningly. He took out one fork and cut a small piece of the pancake and ate it. The minute food made contact with his tongue his eyes opened with an alarming look.

"I would suggest we have cereal for breakfast..." he said trying to digest the small piece of food he had taken just now.

"But Eriol-kun... Nakuru-san had taken so much pain in preparing all these." Tomoyo tried to defend for the moon guardian.

With a sigh he cut another piece of the pancake and put it into her mouth before Tomoyo could protest about it. Tomoyo's eyes flew open as she tried to eat it. _'Now I get why Spinel detests sweets...'_ she thought and swallowed the sugary pancake chunk with great difficulty. By now Eriol was sporting an amused smile looking at her reaction.

"Cereal it is..." she said as they both went into the kitchen to eat something that had a lesser amount of sugar in it.

**Tomoyo's P.O.V:**

We both ate along with some small talk about our jobs and stuff. Suddenly the house became silent. All of the noise had died down and I had an eerie feeling about it. I turned to see Eriol with a similar confused look. We both turned around slowly to see Nakuru and Spinel standing near the kitchen's doorway. I could practically see fumes erupting out of Nakuru's ears.

Just when I was preparing myself for her attack of sugar a waterfall poured out of her eyes. She started telling that no one likes her cooking and so on making all three of us sweat drop.

Eriol seemed to have gotten used to Nakuru's weird mood swings but I felt a little pity for her. I slowly neared the moon guardian who was now sitting on the floor with her legs crossed. I touched her shoulder as she saw me through those glassy eyes.

With a small smile on my face I told her "Your cooking is just fine but it would be great with a little less sugar..."

"You think so?" she asked with a renewed hope.

"Hai! I will show you some of the recipes I know... Now come and have some cereal with us..." I told her and helped her to get up.

She might have the body of a young woman but she has the heart of a five year old. Nakuru-san reminds me of Sakura-chan at times. They both have this child-like heart but I guess Nakuru-san has some hyperactive mode switched on all the time.

Still she is a sweet person who cares for everyone around her...

**Eriol's P.O.V:**

I could clearly hear Tomoyo's thoughts as she happily ate with Nakuru. Even Spinel seemed to like her as he sat on her shoulder and munched upon those salt biscuits.

I don't read people's minds all the time. Today has been an exception because I was really curious about Tomoyo's thoughts when I felt her aura in my study. I just wanted to know what she was thinking while browsing through my stuff. Its not that I am stalking her or anything. I was just curious...

And I don't regret my curiosity at all. Her thoughts are so genuine and soft just like herself. She looked at Nakuru and Spinel as if they were part of her own family. And yet she had joined the family only 24 hours ago.

I had fixed my eyes on her watching her talk animatedly with my moon guardian about some fashion. She had this gentle aura around her making anyone yearn to be her friend. The way she nibbled on her food with her concentration fixed upon the current conversation makes me wonder if that is the reason she is so lean and yet healthy.

As I studied her more I noticed the black feline looking at me with a suspicion in its eyes. Darn! My guardian just caught me red handed while I was gaping at my wife.

**Normal P.O.V:**

Eriol almost choked on his food as that thought occurred to him. _'My Wife!'_ he thought as a smile made its way on his face. He liked the sound of it. Scratch that. He loved the sound of those two words.

For some reason he felt good calling Tomoyo as his wife.

After that they both continued with the tour as Nakuru stayed in the kitchen washing dishes and Spinel flew off to the library.

There were a lot of guest rooms but one particular room caught Tomoyo's eyes. "We usually leave a room aside for Kaho..." Eriol said as Tomoyo surveyed the room. It had mahogany furniture with maroon shaded linens and curtains. There was a picture on the bed-side table that was too noticeable.

Tomoyo took up the silver framed picture in her hands and smiled at the scene captured in it. It was a picture of Kaho Mizuki, Nakuru, Spinel and Eriol. They were trying to pose for the picture but the camera had caught them in the midst of a chaos. "Where is Mizuki-sensei? I didn't see her at the reception nor could I get her contact number as well..." Tomoyo said keeping down the picture.

Eriol's smile faltered a bit. He managed to maintain his smile and shrugged "The last time I saw her was a year ago when she was leaving for India. She mentioned something about training there."

"She didn't contact you after that?" the nightingale asked as he led her out of the room that contained a lot of memories.

"I am afraid not." He said taking Tomoyo to the music room which was at the end of the hallway. Tomoyo entered the room to be awestruck at the magnificent piano placed in one corner of the room. What was even more fascinating was the music CD collection that was on the other side of the room...

She started looking through the stack of CDs while Eriol leaned on the wall watching her. Tomoyo was too busy with the CDs that she ignored the French window that was right next to the shelf. But when her eyes landed on the window, the CDs were left forgotten. It had a brilliant view of the garden in the backyard.

"You have an amazing garden Eriol-kun..." she said glancing at the backyard.

"Please take me there..." she added taking his hand in hers. Eriol looked at the joined hands for a moment. He felt a strange feeling flow through his hand making him smile for some unknown reason.

"Come on." He said running ahead with the dark haired angel trailing behind him. He felt some kind of strange energy filling him up and he liked the feel of it.

'_I don't know what this feeling is... But I like every tiny bit of it...' _he thought watching her running around the garden surveying through the various plants and trees.

Just then he heard his landline ring. His brows furrowed as he went to the living room leaving Tomoyo behind in the garden. _'Where did Nakuru go to?'_ he thought picking up the phone.

"Hello... Hirragizawa residence..." he said.

"Eriol-kun... Can you and Tomoyo come by the hospital as soon as possible?" an elderly voice sounded which he assumed was Fujitaka.

"What is it Fujitaka-san?" he asked. He had a bad feeling about it.

"Sonomi has gotten serious... Please come soon..." he said hanging up.

Eriol put down the phone as he went to the backyard to retrieve Tomoyo. He hesitated seeing Tomoyo playing around chasing butterflies like a little girl. He did not want to break her happiness. For once she had forgotten her misery and tried to be happy. He was afraid to see her cry again.

"Tomoyo..." he called out gaining her attention.

#######

Okay so I am sorry again for giving out such a short chapter... I will try to make the next one long enough...

Also I need votes on whether to kill Sonomi now or a bit later? I already have an idea in my mind... But it would be nice if i could learn the readers choice ne...

So reviews are welcome guys... One small request: Anyone who is adding this fic in your fav or story alerts, please please leave behind a comment as well... I would be really glad to learn what is going on in your mind when you read this story... :)

Thank you so much guys...


	6. Chapter 6

****AUTHOR'S NOTE: Exactly a month since I last updated... Thanks for all the reviews, story alerts and the favorite story... I got no words to explain my joy every time I get a notification mail... One common complain I got was that the chapters are a bit too short... Sorry about that guys. I am a lazy girl and well writing about complicated feelings is really tough since this is my first fic that is going more than just two chapter in the CCS fandom...

gaurdiana: I wonder why you have such an expression... But I hope you will enjoy this chapter...

UQ: Well I thought of doing the exact thing when I first started writing this chapter... Guess we think alike.. ;)

Shanaa12: Tomoyo is really beautiful that even the greatest magician of all times will start gaping at her... LOL

James Birdsong: Glad that you like the fic... Thank you very much... Enjoy reading :)

sakuraakamichelle: I am sure Sonomi will fight it off... Even Eriol cannot resist Tomoyo's charm...Wait for more of their moments...

bitesizedallyx3: They are not ready uh? Read on to find out if Sonomi dies or not... ;)

kurukurupa: Sorry about the short chapters... As I said above I am a lazy bug... But I will make the chapters longer from now on... Thanks for the review...

dee430: There's still loads to happen my friend... But Thank you so much for the compliment... Read on and do leave your comments...

Krissy: Thank you for such valuable comments... I am sure this chapter will keep you entertained... Even I pity Tomoyo... But she needs to look around her to find others who are waiting to earn her love right... ;)

Once again thank you so much guys... All your comments and reviews are my greatest inspiration... Hope you all like this chapter as well...

########

**Normal P.O.V:**

Tears streaming through her eyes, Tomoyo Hirragizawa stood there outside her mother's room while the doctors tried to stabilize Sonomi Daidouji's condition. She could see the tension in the doctors' faces while they do everything possible to keep her mother alive.

Eriol and Fujitaka stood by her side waiting for one of the doctors to inform them about Sonomi's condition.

After giving out a sigh the doctor emerged in front of the family. "Miss, your mother wishes to see you..." was all he said before she hurriedly made her way into the hospital room. Once Tomoyo went inside Eriol grabbed the opportunity to talk to doctor.

"How is her condition?" Eriol asked before the doctor made a move to leave.

"Her condition is very critical... Her liver is damaged beyond repair. Even if we are able to find a suitable donor, her body is not in a state to accept a new tissue. She would probably die while the operation is proceeding." He stated looking into the room.

"How long does she have?" this time it was Fujitaka who asked such a question. Facing the death of a loved one was not new to him, but he never wanted anyone to die... accepting the reality was the only thing he could do now...

"Probably a day or two..." he said and swiftly walked away from the scene.

Both men looked inside the room to see Tomoyo sitting by her mother's bed and crying her eyes out.

**Tomoyo's P.O.V:**

"Miss, your mother wishes to see you..." the doctor stated before I could ask him about her condition. I hurriedly pushed open the door to be invited by various beeping sounds. There were a lot more machines placed in her room than they were before.

Mother had a lot of wires all over her body. Her eyes were closed, I noticed. I silently sat down beside her and held her hand. For the first time in my life, I felt my mother's hand go limp.

Having my father die when I was just 10, she was the one who would always hold my hand whenever I was frightened or nervous. The strength she transferred to me by that mere act has got me going until now.

Her face looked paler than usual. I know that I haven't got much time with her. I guess it is time to say goodbye...

But I cannot let her go like that... She is the only one I have got now. I cannot lose her. More tears found their way out of my eyes as these thoughts hit my mind.

"Moyo..." she tried to speak with feeble voice.

"Please don't strain yourself mother... I am here by your side..." I told her. I was trying to do the same thing she would do to me when I was young.

She obeyed me and spoke nothing. But her eyes searched my face for something. I could tell that she was trying to convey some message.

I looked into her navy blue eyes that had lost its sheen. She was trying to ask me to be happy.

"How can I be happy without you by my side mother?" I said as more tears found their way out of my eyes.

"Please be strong and fight it for me mother... Please don't leave me alone..."

She managed a small weak smile. I knew that smile very well. It was her smile of assurance. Now I could sigh in relief.

She is a strong woman... I know that she will get cured and will walk out of this hospital soon enough...

**Normal P.O.V:**

Days passed by and Sonomi's health did not get any better. To everybody's amazement it was not getting worse as well. Strangely her body seemed to function in the same condition as it had been a few days back.

It looked as if everything was at a standstill. Every day it was the same routine...

After spending her day in the hospital she would head to the Hirragizawa manor for the night (Sonomi insisted that Tomoyo spent her nights with her husband...)

Yet another evening came by and Eriol was getting out of his car from the hospital parking lot. Tomoyo started working from the hospital and she had the habit of getting drowned behind all those papers. So Eriol made sure to snap her out of her reverie.

As he entered Sonomi's room he heard Tomoyo narrating one of Nakuru's cake disasters. Sonomi had a smile on her face while she saw how her daughter animatedly explained the fiasco that took place a few days ago. Eriol also chuckled at the memory where he had to clean up all the mess in the kitchen while Tomoyo took care of the living room (which was also messed up because Nakuru tried to feed Spinel with some of her burnt cake as an act of not wasting food)

**Eriol's P.O.V:**

I smiled at the memory. Even after a long hard day I spent half my night cleaning the kitchen. It was a tiring job, but what kept me entertained were Tomoyo's thoughts while she cleaned up the living room. Apparently Nakuru had decided not let the burnt cake go waste, so she fed it to Spinel Sun and the rest was history. Tomoyo was scolding me every now and then as why I did not use magic for such tasks.

"Using magic for even a small task will make us lazy Tomoyo-hime..." I had teased her.

I averted my gaze over to the older woman. This was the first time I noticed her in weeks. She was intently watching Tomoyo describing every single detail about her time in our house.

Our House... That sounded so nice actually... Our house... Our house in which I stayed with Tomoyo alone...

'_Back to earth Eriol...' _a voice inside me scolded.

So I brought back my attention onto the sick lady who was lying down with a tube for oxygen over her nostrils. As I saw her, I could notice something in her eyes. There was this happiness and suddenly she winced but it was not that brief for even Tomoyo to notice. She opened her eyes and I swear I saw pain though it was just for a second.

In these past weeks never once did Sonomi tell anyone that she was in pain...? Why is she hiding her pain?

I waited for Tomoyo to gather her things. During that time I was able to look into Sonomi's mind and I realised one thing. Sonomi was holding up for Tomoyo...

She must have known that I was intruding her thoughts, because her eyes met mine. The very instant I was able to understand everything.

She did not deserve to suffer like this after all that she had gone through... I made up my mind as I drove back home with my mistress silently sitting beside me in the car.

Throughout the dinner, all I could do was think of a way to tell her about her mother. I know that it will hurt her but she has to let go at one point of time. Her mother has had enough pain for two lifetimes.

We both retired to our rooms to get ready for bed and I decided this was the best time. taking in a deep breath I knocked on her door. "Come in..." her angelic voice called out from behind the door.

I noticed that she was already in her night wear and was arranging all her paper work that she was going to take to the hospital tomorrow.

"All set for another day uh?" I asked her standing by the door. I felt like smacking myself at such a stupid question. Of course she was preparing for the next day. Where did all the wisdom of Clow Reed go when its needed?

She raised her brow but answered "Yeah!" with a smile adorning her face. It is a real smile as I saw it reach her eyes.

"I came to discuss about your mother's health condition..." I informed her as she motioned me to sit on her bed while she sat on one of the chairs in her room.

The moment I mentioned her mother, she started narrating me everything that the doctors had told her so far.

"Mother's condition is stable now. They said that there is a very small improvement but its still there. So that is a good news right..." her eyes gleamed with happiness.

I knew that it was lie. Her body did not show any hint of improvements. But the doctors wanted Tomoyo to believe in something like that.

"She is able to speak a little without much difficulty now. I hope she gets better soon." She continued.

"Yeah! About that... You see Tomoyo..." I was not able to go with it further because I saw her eyes glistening with fresh tears.

"I am happy that she is fighting it off for me. I don't know how I will feel if I lost her as well..." she said as tears rolled down her cheek.

At the sight of her crying I felt my heart crumbling. I couldn't bear to see her in such a vulnerable state.

"Don't worry Tomoyo-san... She will get better..." I said getting up. "Get some sleep now... Good night..." I added leaving her alone in her room.

I can't tell her the truth when I know that she is going to be heart broken by it. If I tell her that she is making her mother suffer, who knows what she will do to herself? She would surely feel guilty... But what other ways do I have? Guess I have to talk to Sonomi...

**Next Day**

**Normal P.O.V:**

Eriol peeked into the room to make sure that Tomoyo was not there. He did see her going to her office to drop off some papers or something. So he used this opportunity to talk to Sonomi. Tomoyo's office was a 20 minute drive from the hospital. So he had atleast 40 minutes before she came back and that was enough for him to convince Sonomi.

As he entered the room he saw the limp form of the Diadouji mistress. She looked really pale. It looked as if all the blood had drained out of her face. The beep sounds were the only evidence that she was actually alive.

He sat down and took her hand in his. Then he started chanting some incantation as the joined hands glowed. Once he opened his eyes, he saw that Sonomi was also awake.

"What did you do just now?" she asked not able to believe that her voice was so clear.

"I didn't heal you Sonomi-san. We both know that your health has been damaged beyond repairs. I just transferred some energy to you so that you can talk to me..." he explained to her. She tried sitting up and strangely it did not give her even a pinch of pain. She looked at him questioningly.

"You won't feel pain or anything for some time. It is a temporary spell." He said.

"So what is it that you want to know from me?" she asked her son in law.

"Why are you still alive?" he asked her. He was fully aware that it is a very rude way of asking about her situation but he wanted to get to the point straight.

She chuckled a bit at his choice of words. "So does that mean you don't want your mother in law?"

"You know what I mean Sonomi-san... Your health is not improving. It is in a stand still status and I want to know why..." he said sternly.

She sighed "So you did notice. I thought everyone will be glad not to see it."

Eriol did not say anything indicating that he wanted her to continue.

"Tomoyo is not yet ready to face the reality Eriol-kun." She admitted.

"So? You will just withstand all that pain? You don't deserve to be in such excruciating pain and Tomoyo deserves to know the truth..." he informed her.

"I made her marry you because you resemble her father a lot. I thought she will not need me anymore once she got married. But I was wrong. It is now that she needs me the most Eriol-kun. I cannot leave her when she is in need of my presence..." tears stained her pale face.

"I can give you just one assurance Sonomi-san... I shall take care of her in your absence in such a way that she won't feel your absence also. You need to rest now... Think about telling her the truth..." he said before leaving the room.

Sonomi lied down again as she felt the energy in her getting drained slowly.

"I leave the rest to you Eriol-kun..." she whispered and went unconscious.

**An hour later**:

"Mother!" Tomoyo called out as she entered Sonomi Daidouji's room only to be greeted by an empty bed. She looked around to find no one.

She came out of the room and saw around to find Eriol sitting in one of the chairs. He looked a little tensed. That was something strange coming from Eriol Hirragizawa.

"What happened Eriol-san? Where is mother?" she bombarded him with questions as she sat down beside him.

"Your mother slipped into a coma. They have taken her to scan her brain to check for any abnormalities since it is very uncommon for a cirrhosis patient to go into a coma..." he explained.

It took a Tomoyo a few minutes for the information to sink in. As long as she knew, her mother was fine this morning.

"B...But she was fine this morning?" she voiced her thoughts.

"The doctors are puzzled about it as well. As soon as she fell into coma state, the doctors called up Fujitaka-san... He was the one who informed me since he was held up in a meeting."

**Tomoyo's P.O.V:**

Just when we were all thinking that she would get better, why does this have to happen? Please have some mercy on me Kami-sama...

I cannot lose the only person I have.

Please don't leave me alone mother...

'_You won't be alone... You have a husband now Tomoyo..."_ my conscious decided to speak up now.

I looked at him from the corner of my eyes. He is a nice person...

But then how can I trust him to be the person who would hold my hand before a concert or the person who lets me cry on their lap just after I wake up from a nightmare or the person who would cancel all their appointments and take care of me if I fall sick?

He is still a stranger for me. I hardly even know him. Even though he is my husband, I don't think he will ever do those things to me...

That's because he does not love me...

And I don't think that is going to happen any sooner. He married me out of obligation...

Seeing the doctor approach us we both stood up.

"We are not able to find out the reason for her coma. All we can do is to monitor her." he told us.

"Is there any idea when she might be able to wake up?" Eriol asked as I could not find my voice yet.

"She could wake up any moment. But I have to mention about one good thing..." he paused and our eyes met. He must have seen the glimmer of hope in my eyes.

"In many cases, coma patients will have their injuries healed when they wake up. We are suspecting that your mother's body is doing a similar action. It is more like a state of hibernation but still the the body works on healing the injuries..." he said.

"Does that mean mother will be fully cured when she wakes up?" I asked him.

The doctor nodded. "There are possibilities for that to happen. But we are not sure..."

With that we both came back to mother's room to see her peacefully sleeping. I decided to hold on to the little hope that was left as I prayed to kami-sama.

I sat near her bed holding her hand. Eriol must have thought about giving me some space, he left saying that he would wait outside for Fujitaka-san.

One part of me wanted to let her go, relieve her of all the sufferings. But another part, a bigger chunk wanted her to stay by my side until I actually chose another person to lean on. Though she has chosen me a person, I still don't know if he is reliable…

I still feel so insecure mother….

Stay by my side until I get the confidence to face this world all by myself…

So here it is guys... Comments are welcome...


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
><strong>

Before you guys throw stuff at me for being so late, I would like to apologize for the long wait! My life took up a total twist in these 8 months. I actually got a job and before I actually start working I have to do a project. So it took up all of my time and I used to write like a couple of lines every few days. I know this is a very short chapter. But I am sorry again.

Also here after the story will be in a third person point of view. Guess that gave you people a better perspective may be!

I thank all those people who have been adding this story to their favorites and following this story even though it was on a hiatus! I won't promise that I will update soon, but I have started working on the next chapter. I hope to speed things up!

###

**Normal P.O.V:**

To say that Tomoyo was scared will be an understatement. She was scared to let go of her mother. Eriol shot worried glances over her as they both went back home. Tears just won't stop flowing from her eyes and for some strange reason it hurt Eriol to see his wife cry.

When they reached home Tomoyo went straight to her room ignoring the chirpy Nakuru. Eriol explained everything to his guardians when Spinel asked "Why is Tomoyo-sama afraid to be separated from her mother? She is literally away from her mother now right?"

"Tomoyo is used to being away from her mother knowing well that Sonomi-san is fine somewhere in the globe." He paused to massage his temple and continued "Tomoyo is still inside her shell of insecurity spinel!"

"I am going to bed now. Please get some food to Tomoyo's room. I am not hungry." He announced while going upstairs towards his room.

He looked at the door opposite to his room. He was about to open the door to his room when he heard soft sobbing sounds.

Without any knocking, he opened the door to find the dark haired mistress crying with a picture of her mother. As he closed the door behind him she looked up. Her eyes were puffy and red from all the crying.

For some reason it stabbed his heart to see her tear stained face. Never in his life had he imagined the independent Daidouji to cry like this.

Even during their school days, her maturity was beyond her age and that was something he had admired in her.

He silently sat beside her on the bed while she was still crying.

"Why does she have to go away Eriol?" she asked between her sobs. He never knew she was this emotional. He had imagined her to be the stubborn woman who would accept life as it comes by.

"It's because her time here is over Tomoyo-san. Don't you think she needs her rest?" hey eyes widened for a moment.

"But I am not ready to let her go... She is the only one I have got..." she said making him shake his head.

With a subtle smile on his face he held her shoulders and said "You have got a lot of other people Tomoyo-san... Sakura, Syaoran, Fujitaka-san, Touya-san and all of your friends..." he paused before adding "Most of all you got me now..."

She looked at him with her tear glazed eyes for a whole minute before more sobs took over her. Gently he circled his arms around her pulling her close to him. He didn't mind her staining his shirt as she cried her eyes out.

...

A week passed by and Tomoyo refused to come out. Nakuru goes in to check on her every once in a while, but it was Eriol who spent his nights consoling the wailing girl.

Suddenly he felt like he was mothering a child who had lost her mother. He did not mind it. Though it pained to see his 'hime' cry, he was happy that she was trying to accept everything.

Sonomi was still in coma and Fujitaka made it a point to visit her everyday with fresh Sakura flowers. He would sit next to her and talk about Nadeshiko and how much she missed Sonomi after marriage.

Another week went by and one day when Nakuru went to Tomoyo's bedroom to serve her breakfast she found an empty room. She quickly searched the entire mansion and the mistress was nowhere to be found.

Eriol hurriedly reached the hospital to find Tomoyo sitting outside her mother's room and a lot of doctors inside the room. Strangely Tomoyo was not crying. Instead she was sporting a serene look on her face.

Suddenly she looked to her side and a very subtle smile formed on her face. He looked in the same direction to see Sonomi joining hands with Nadeshiko. Both of them were wearing identical long flowing gowns and had beautiful wings that made them float mid air.

He just stood there and saw both the angels waving goodbye to the heiress and leaving. Sonomi cast one last glance on the mage and that was the last image he saw of them.

He silently sat next to Tomoyo as the doctor informed them of Sonomi's demise.

Tomoyo was the first one to break the silence after Eriol called up Fujitaka to convey the news. "She was beautiful! Wasn't she?"

He knew that it pained Tomoyo to let go of her mother but he did not expect these exact words from Tomoyo at that moment.

"Yeah! They both were..." he didn't know what else he could tell her.

She laid her head on his shoulder and they sat there until all the paper and bills were taken care of by Eriol's manager.

They held a private funeral party that consisted of Sonomi's close friends and family. According to Eriol everything just went in a blur but it was Tomoyo he was admired by. She was handling it all well.

It kind of scared him a bit. She did not cry much after that. It took her another week before she resumed to her routine with office work and all.

Nakuru was the one who was really worried about both her master and her new mistress. The both were too calm and cool to be good.

They still slept in separate rooms and she couldn't take it anymore. She had hoped that Sonomi's death would get them closer. But it was not the amount of closeness she had expected.

"They will come around... It's not good to poke our noses into their personal Nakuru." Spinel told her when she expressed her worries.

'Time is the only cure...' Nakuru thought as went on with her work.

###

Thank you **gaurdiana, dee430, ladymidnightgaurdian, cheng,jamesbirdsong,eurocuttie,yoorim-ah and brokenshadow23 **for the reviews!


End file.
